


Worth It

by readwriteandavengers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“accidentally fell in your lap while standing on this crowded bus” au</p><p>Monty's been having a terrible day. His car has broken down which leaves him and Jasper on the bus. And he hates public transport. Jasper's been cheering him up, but soon his luck is declining as well when he's sent falling into a stranger's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to finish this but it was like pulling teeth. I've been really hitting a wall with my writings lately and Murphy is so damn hard to characterize. But thank you for reading! Enjoy!
> 
> The prompt is from: http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists

“Monty, if you would have told me that your car was having issues we could have driven mine.” Jasper laughs as they stand at the bus stop. He stands in front of Monty with his hands out in front of him as he talks while Monty leans against the thick plastic sheet of the bus shelter. They would have preferred to sit in the shelter but it’s very crowded.

“I thought I fixed it.” Monty shoots back with a long sigh.

Jasper only grins back, shaking his head at Monty’s words. “If I remember correctly you’re an engineer, not a mechanic. But it’s getting towed and taken to an actual mechanic to get fixed. The problem is being taken care of.” He flashes Monty a warm smile to let the other know that it’s okay. They’re having bad luck at the moment but later they’ll come back to Monty’s car and take care of it.

“Jasper, I can fix cars. Or at least I thought I could.” Monty pushes himself off the shelter with another heavy sigh. Jasper understands. Having your car break down is extremely frustrating.

Jasper’s about to comment further but the bus is then pulling up. The two take their spot next to the sign as the bus pulls up and seconds later the doors are parting. Jasper smiles as he take a step onto the stairs and walks his way up. He drops his coins into the slot and moves back to find an open spot. Monty does the same and quickly follows.

“Oh, shit,” Jasper breathes as his eyes scan around the bus. “It’s way too crowded on here.”

Monty sighs in agreement. “Yeah, we can just stand right here. It won’t be too long.” He instructs as he grabs onto Jasper’s shoulder. He pulls him to the side towards the window and the two reach up to take the lapels hanging down.

“Let’s forget about the car.” Jasper continues as the rest of the riders find a spot and the bus is moving. “Tonight we’re going to get with our friends, go to the bar, eat some awesomely unhealthy bar food, and drink. By the end of tonight you’ll barely remember your name let alone your car breaking down.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to get that hammered… or if I want to. But at shitty times like these a drink or eight helps calm the nerves.” Monty jokes back, flashing Jasper a warm smile. He’s grateful for his friend trying to calm him down.

“That’s the spirit.” Jasper says happily, winking at his friend. “If we’re lucky we can get Wells to buy all the shots again.”

Monty bursts into laughter at the memory. “Oh, the poor guy. But I agree. We should definitely try and get him to do that again.”

From there the couple talks about miniscule things. They lean against the supportive bars or hang off of the lapels that keep them standing as they wait for the next stop. It’s not a long ride for the two since they’re going to walk to Jasper’s apartment and take his car from there. And they’ve got an hour or so to kill before the party. They’ll change their clothes into something more bar appropriate.

“Hey, you know what else I was thinking? We should see if Lincoln will let us play beer pong at the bar. I bet we could kick some serious ass.” Monty suggests with an excited smirk.  

Jasper grins brightly, taking his hand off the lapel for a mere second to pat Monty on the shoulder in agreement with the idea but within that split second, the bus is coming to an abrupt stop. Jasper will admit, he’s a clumsy guy, but this situation can not be blamed on him. He tries to step forward to stop himself from falling but he’s sent down from the force.

Monty reaches out for his friend to stop him from crashing, but as soon as he lets go he’s falling down as well.

Jasper had closed his eyes tightly, squeezing them shut as he awaits the pain. Although all he feels is a strong torso and arms warp around him. There’s a heavy grunt quickly following after.

Jasper has landed right in someone’s lap.

Jasper’s eyes fling open at the realization and he can already feel his cheeks heating up. He slowly turns towards the person he can feel on his side. Their breath keeps ghosting his cheek. But when he turns, Jasper’s nose bumps against the others almost painfully.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Jasper’s bumbling as he’s rushing out of the person’s lap. He looks down to find the other guy giving him a pained, sadistic smile. He moves his hands down to his groin, covering it with a sigh.

“You landed right on my dick.” The guys with shockingly blue eyes groans.

“I really am _so_ sorry.” Jasper repeats, frowning at the guy apologetically. He reaches out but retracts his hands within seconds, not positive what he could do to help. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry.”

“Ow.” Monty’s voice is mumbling from the side.

Jasper rips his eyes away from the soft brunet to find Monty on the ground. He’s lying on his back at the feet of a few people, although his head has fallen in between the feet of the guy right next to the one Jasper landed on. Monty’s got his eyes scrunched in pain as he wriggles his hips.

“That hurt.” Monty comments as he finally opens his eyes. He looks up to find the guy next to Jasper’s human pillow looking down at him quizzically. Monty opens his mouth, his eyes wide, but nothing comes out.

“Sorry about that folks,” the bus driver says over the intercom, “almost missed a stop because someone ran a stop sign. Is everyone okay back there?”

There’s a few mumbled replies of yes which has Jasper looking around. No one else appears to be hurt. There’s one guy who’s getting up from the ground as well and there are a few people trying to situate themselves back in their chairs. But no one appears to have taken the fall quite as hard as Jasper and Monty. That’s what they get for letting go of their supports.

“My dick isn’t,” the guy repeats as he tilts his head back, taking in a deep breath.

Jasper really shouldn’t be focusing on how good his neck looks tilted back like that. Or how appetizing his pale expanse of skin looks. Or how erotic it is to watch the stranger’s eyes close, his mouth fall open, and a groan escape past his lips.

Jasper clears his throat as a flush runs across his from. He looks down at Monty and offers him a hand.

The guy with Monty at his feet tears his eyes away from the other to turn them on Jasper’s human pillow. He glares at him, looking like he’s resisting the urge to slap him. “God damn it, Murphy. Shut the hell up.”

“You didn’t have someone fall into your lap.” Murphy sighs back, now straightening up. He keeps his palms around his crotch but now he drags his blue eyes up to Jasper.

Jasper can feel himself gulp as Monty starts to pat his clothes down. “I’m-uh, sorry.” He repeats.

The guy opens his mouth, but there looks like there’s a snarl on his lip as he’s about to say something. Jasper can feel his heart leap at the thought of getting yelled at so he turns around, grips Monty’s forearm and tugs him of towards the exit of the bus.

 “Our stop!” Jasper yells nonsensically as he rushes past the driver and past the doors.

Murphy and his friend watch as the two disappear from the bus, basically hoping down all of the steps and running down the street. Murphy’s eyes follow them up until they disappear from sight. He then gets a sharp jab in the ribs from his friend.

“Nice going, Murphy. I’m pretty sure you made him think you were going to murder him.” The boy growls.

Murphy turns towards his friend with a heavy glower. “Shut it, Miller.”

-

He doesn’t let Monty go until they’re way down the street and have rounded the corner away from the bus. Jasper can tell the bus still hasn’t moved yet and he’d guess that the driver’s still making sure everyone’s okay. That’s alright with Jasper. That gives him more time to escape with Monty.

“Jasper, stop panic-running because I can’t keep up.” Monty grumbles from beside him, turning his arm in Jasper’s grip to capture Jasper’s wrist. He pulls Jasper to a stop, turning his friend around to look at him.

“Sorry, man.” Jasper says earnestly, bringing a hand up to run through his messy curls. “Oh, fuck, I’m so embarrassed. That’s so embarrassing. I landed in that guy’s lap and apparently _really_ hurt his penis.”

Monty’s slowly grinning, but he’s trying to hold it by resituating his face. It doesn’t work and he only ends up chuckling. “Jasper, it’s okay. You didn’t mean to land on his dick. If he wants to blame someone he can blame the guy who ran the stop sign to get us all falling forward.”

Jasper groans as he thrusts his hands inside his pants pockets. “He was stupidly cute too. Why couldn’t it have been like a romantic comedy? He could have caught me in his arms like a big strong male love interest and I’m smitten and thank him and he says I can pay him back by giving me his number.”

Monty bites his lower lip at Jasper’s words, shaking his head. “Okay, this is real life, not a movie. Secondly, you may only be like one-hundred and twenty pounds but I’m sure that still hurts. Thirdly, you just kept mumbling sorry and then when he was actually going to say something you made us run off. We still had one more stop.”

Jasper groans again, wigging his feet childishly. “I’m pretty sure he was going to yell at me.”

“Well, it’s over and done with now. I say we continue on our way so we can get changed before we head over to the bar.” Monty instructs, coming up to Jasper’s side so they can walk in the direction of his apartment.

“Fine…” Jasper sighs in agreement, letting his friend take him off.

-

Hours later, Jasper and Monty are making their way into the bar. The place vibrates with the music playing loudly from the speakers near the back of the place. They melded into the crowd well, having gotten drinks and settled in the back until their friends had arrived.

Raven had arrived first, followed by Clarke and Wells. Raven had been complaining about her failed attempt at rewiring the circuit board she had obtained, she was truly bothered by her failure, but the second Wells swooped in and had asked her how her day had been everything changed. She smiled and said it went well before changing the subject to Wells.

Jasper guesses that’s what it’s really like to like someone. Although Raven and Wells aren’t dating, _yet_ , Jasper knows they like each other. A lot. Watching Raven’s day light up just with Wells presence makes him grin.

He glimpses over to find Clarke and Monty talking about something animatedly. He listens closer and determines they’re talking abut Monty’s terrible day. Jasper’s glad his friend can vent to someone that isn’t him. It’s good to have others that listen to know they care. It’s good therapy.

Jasper leans in between the two with a small smile. “Anyone need a drink?”

“I’m good, thanks.” Monty grins.

“Yeah, can you get me beer?” Clarke questions.

“You got it,” Jasper claps her on the shoulder and then spins around towards the bar. He tilts his shoulder forward as he weaves between the bodies of dancers, trying to avoid spilt drinks or elbows to the ribs. Surprisingly, he makes it through the throng of people and to the edge of the bar. With a sigh of relief, he steps up and places his elbows on the surface as he waits.

The bartender is off to the other side, throwing a towel over his shoulder with a grin as he speaks with one of the regulars. There aren’t many waiting at the bar, just Jasper and two other guys so Jasper’s sure the bartender doesn’t feel rushed. And Jasper’s not going to be the one to grapple for the bartender’s attention in fear of getting kicked out.

Jasper taps his finger against the surface as he looks around the place. He’s a patient guy anyway. He looks down the bar, finding one girl with her head down and staring at her empty glass. She’s clearly waiting for the bartender too but her thoughts seem to be keeping her busy.

Jasper quirks his mouth to the side, biting on his cheek as he trails his eyes in the other direction. His stare glazes over the wall of alcohol and over to find the other person who’s waiting. Jasper keeps his gaze locked forward but studies the guy out of his peripheral vision.

The guy has a loose cut, his pale brown hair hanging down in front of his eyes. He’s got his head down as he stares at his phone and his fingers are typing along the screen as he texts. Jasper can see him sigh but from where he’s standing there’s not much else he can tell about the guy other than he might be cute. For Jasper to really know he’ll have to glance at his face.

As casually as Jasper can manage, he turns his head slightly, letting his eyes dance around the place. He’s sure that if he makes a show of looking around the guy will just think that he’s looking around. Simple.

Jasper taps his fingers on the surface as he finally looks at the guy’s face. He looks at his profile and freezes. The familiar pale skin, light-brown hair, the sharp jaw line, and the frown.  It’s be hard for Jasper to forget this guy so fast.

Jasper feels his mouth fall open.

The guy looks up from his phone at the feeling of eyes on him. He turns towards his left with brows knitted together in annoyed confusion. He finds Jasper staring back which has his hard expression softening for a second. Then he straightens up to his full height and Jasper’s mentally cursing in his mind.

The guy looks pretty angry and Jasper’s sure it’s because of him. Jasper had been hoping he was going to be taller than the guy, he’s typically got that skinny-tall thing over people. But this guy is his height, if not an inch taller, and he’s got mass.

Jasper’s screwed.

“I…” Jasper tries but his voice cuts off.

A sardonic smirk curls on the guys lips as he steps forward. “You’re the guy who fell on my dick.”

Jasper’s cheeks tingle followed by a rush of heat and he’s sure his skin is positively red. He ducks his head, hiding under his messy hair. “I’m so sorry about that.” He breathes.

“Yeah, you said that already on the bus. I think I counted four. So this is your fifth apology. I think I get it.” Murphy, Jasper remembers that’s what that guy on the bus called him, says.

“And I, like, hit you in the face with my face. And you kept saying your-” Jasper’s eyes trail down Murphy’s front to rest on the front of his jeans. He can feel himself struggle to say the word and his mind is starting to flood with different thoughts now. He tears his eyes away from Murphy’s crotch back to Murphy’s eyes. “You said it hurt. I could try and make it up to you.”

Murphy’s brows shoot up at the offer, his smile now turning seductive. His eyes dart down to Jasper’s lips and back to Jasper’s gaze.

Jasper seems to realize what he’s said the second Murphy bites down on his bottom lip. His entire body heats over as the underlying meaning of his words are clear to him. “Oh, I didn’t-that was-that sounded extremely dirty. I was going to offer you a drink.” Jasper states.

Murphy huffs out a laugh at that, his gaze falling to the floor. Jasper can’t help but notice how cute he is. “The drink is good.”

Jasper can feel himself let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, followed by one of his bright smiles. “Good.”

Before either of the two can say or do anything else, the bartender finally comes up to them. He places his hands on the bar, leaning forward with a friendly smile for their orders. Jasper places his order for his and Clarke’s beers and then turns shyly towards Murphy.

“And a beer for him.” Jasper’s words tilt up towards the end, making sure that’s fine with Murphy.

Murphy nods at him in approval.

Jasper can feel himself beaming as he turns back towards the bartender. “That’s it. Thanks.”

The bartender nods politely as he steps off to fill three glasses.

Jasper’s turning towards Murphy, trying to rack his mind for any sort of conversation topic but he can’t think of a thing. He’s never been more disappointed with his lack of social skills then in this moment, but the bartender is returning seconds later with the drinks. He gives Jasper the two and hands the one over to Murphy and then turns and heads back towards the other end of the bar.

Jasper gives him an awkward smile as he takes the beers and turns. He steps in the other direction but Murphy’s voice stops him.

“If you did want to make it up to me a different way, that would’ve been good too.” Murphy comments as he turns back to the bar. He picks up his beer with a nod and then turns to walk off in the other direction.

Jasper can feel his skin heat up once again and suddenly curses Murphy for being able to make him do that so much in such a little amount of time. But he’s unable to reply because Murphy’s gone from sight, disappearing within the crowd.

Jasper tries to stifle his feeling of disappointment as he makes his way back to his friends.

-

It’s an hour and many drinks later and the group has finally broken apart so they can dance. Wells and Raven had started to giggle at the idea but Wells had held out his hand to Raven and she’d shyly accepted. Clarke flashed Monty and Jasper an excited smile as she motioned towards Raven and Wells.

“They’re making moves!” She whispered excitedly. She then turns towards Jasper and Monty, holding out her hands. “Well, let’s not be the three third wheels. Let’s get down with our bad selves.”

“I think this is a new level of being sad and single.” Monty jokes but slides his hand in Clarke’s.

Jasper does the same without hesitation, grinning at the two excitedly. “I love dancing!” He exclaims as Clarke tugs him and Monty off to the dance floor.

They’re faces are flushed from the alcohol and their minds are buzzed from the drinks but they’re having a good time. Alcohol doesn’t make a situation fun but it can definitely help. Any other time none of the three would have the confidence to really get out there and flaunt themselves but with a few drinks they can unwind.

Once they get onto the dance floor, Wells and Raven right beside them, they start to move to the music as smoothly as they can after having multiple drinks. Clarke and Monty give up at one point and press their backs together as they roll their hips to the music.  

Jasper watches as Clarke lifts her fingers, curling them in towards herself as seductively as she can manage. She ends up bursting into laughter as she tries to get Jasper closer.

He obliges with a drunken smirk. He kneels down more to her height and sings the song as well as he can manage. He slips over a few words which has Clarke and Monty giggling. Monty then spins around so he can face his friends, now dancing in a circle with the other two.

The music slows down so Monty’s then putting his hands up and singing along. Then once the beat picks back up he starts to roll his body languidly. Clarke opens his mouth with her brow quirking up as she watches. She starts to clap to the music, impressed by Monty’s moves. She moves with him, now bumping hips with him.

Jasper laughs when the two bump their hips too hard and they’re sent off balance. The two laugh, recovering by pulling each other close. Clarke and Monty stay joined at the shoulders as they start to sway together. Clarke’s then reaching out for Jasper, pulling him into her. The three stand together, backs to chests as they move to the music in unison.

They dance like that for another minute, until the song comes to an end. They settle back to their areas of their personal space, laughing.

“I think it’s time to head back to our table!” Clarke yells over the music.

“Agreed!” Jasper shoots back.

Monty grins, nodding along in agreement. The three break away from the group as the slow song takes hold. Others find their way back to their tables as well while others wrap their arms around their partner and hold tight.

As they make their way back to the table, the traffic of others grows. Suddenly people are bumping into each other as they move.

Jasper tries to stick close behind Monty, who’s sticking close behind Clarke. But one bump from a burly bar-goer and Jasper’s sent tumbling to the side. He gasps, reaching out for Monty’s hand but it’s too late. Jasper’s falling into a booth, but is greeted by a heavy grunt once he lands.

The broad man is throwing an apology at Jasper and then disappearing with a laugh.

Jasper stares drunkenly after the guy, his mouth open from shocked. His mind is drawn back when he feels a hand land on his thigh.

“Second time this day,” breathes a familiar voice, “I think you’re doing this on purpose.”

Jasper’s head snaps in the direction of the voice, finding himself coming nose to nose with Murphy for the second time that day.

Jasper’s breath hikes at that, his eyes widening when he finds Murphy smiling at him.

“Hey!” Monty says drunkenly as he sees who Jasper’s with. “No way! It’s the bus guy that you though was going to murder you!”

Jasper turned towards Monty with a glare but Murphy’s huffing out a laugh at his words.

“I told you, Murphy!”

Jasper turns to the other side of the booth, finding the man Murphy was with earlier sitting across from them.

“Shut it, Miller.” Murphy grumbles but at no point do his hands leave Jasper’s thighs.

“I feel like I’m missing out on something…” Clarke trails off as her eyes dance around the table. Jasper’s in a stranger’s lap, a stranger he seems to know, and sitting across from them are two very mean looking guys, one by the name of Miller.

“You and me both, princess.” The other grumbles as he looks between everyone at the table.

Clarke’s brow lifts at the nickname, turning a glare on the unnamed stranger.

“Bellamy, this is the guy that fell in Murphy’s lap earlier. And instead of asking him on a date he just complained about his dick.” Miller explains with a tilt of his drink towards the pairing.

“Oh, I really want to hear this story.” Clarke comments with a grin.

“It’s really good.” Monty nods in agreement.

Murphy sighs at their friends, resisting the urge to hide his face in the crook of Jasper’s neck. At the ghost of breath against his jaw, Jasper turns towards Murphy, finding the other smiling at him shyly.

“So,” Murphy starts, “still want to make it up to me?”

At the sentiment, Jasper’s cheeks blush. He opens his mouth but Murphy’s laugh cuts him off.

“Sorry, I was trying to hint towards a date, actually. Not that the other way wouldn’t be good. A date first might be better though.” Murphy smirks wickedly as he shrugs. “Unless you’d rather get right to the point-”

“I’ll go on a date with you.” Jasper manages.

Murphy cracks a proud grin at Jasper’s acceptance, ducking his gaze momentarily. “Good.” Murphy replies warmly.

“I’ll, uh, get off your lap now.” Jasper comments awkwardly as he shuffles towards the edge of the booth.

Murphy lets out a small noise which brings Jasper’s gaze back to him. Jasper finds him with pink cheeks and a nervous smile. “You’re making things a little awkward.” Murphy jokes with a wiggle of his brows.

Jasper realizes what he means when he moves an inch and finds Murphy half-hard. He grins widely at that, moving to stand up. He gives Murphy an awkward finger-gun and then pulls it back to himself. “See you… later.”

Murphy looks like he’s holding back a huge grin as he nods. “See you around.”

Clarke’s biting on her bottom lip, preventing from smiling too wide as she grabs onto Jasper’s shoulder and tows him away.

Monty’s straggling behind, watching as the two make their way back to the table speedily. In his opinion, too quick for as tipsy as they are. He gives everyone at the table a friendly wink and turns around just in time to find a bartender walk by with a tray of shots. He takes two off the tray smoothly and then tips one back at a time as he walks back to the table.

“Monty, wait!” Raven calls as she rushes past the table and to her friend. She’s giggling uncontrollably as she watches him.

Behind her walks Wells calmly, shaking his head with a fond smile. “What has my life become?” He asks himself quietly as he makes his way to the table with the others.

Murphy, Miller, and Bellamy all share a look with varying reactions. Murphy’s grinning widely now that he’s got a date, while Miller looks highly amused, and Bellamy looks utterly confused.

“Is someone going to explain to me what just happened?” Bellamy trails slowly, looking between the two expectantly.

Miller chuckles as he turns back to Bellamy, now starting his lengthy explanation. Murphy adds in a smart comment every so often while nursing his beer. He’s distracted though, so he can’t add much.

Murphy peers over his shoulder towards Jasper’s direction, finding the other laughing at something one of his friends had said. The combination of his flushed cheeks and grin is perfect to Murphy, and he really can’t be happier that Jasper had fallen in his lap. It was worth the pain.


End file.
